Finally, Home for the New Year
by Sheankelor
Summary: Severus' family escorted him home to China, and for the first time in years, he gets to be home for the New Year.


_AN: Thanks goes out to Yen for taking this one under her wing and making it that much nicer. Without her special touch, the Sungs would not be as perfect as they are._

 _Finally, Home for the New Year_

Severus almost wished for the Hogwarts' house elves to appear, they would have cleaned his little place in a trice and happily, too. _'No, they would've_ _complained_ _that it was too small. Not e_ _nough work t_ _o do.'_

Chuckling quietly, he opened the next door and stared at the dusty space behind it. A flick of his wand had the window opened and the dust banished, but the room itself needed to be scrubbed by hand. Hefting the bucket filled with hot soapy water through the doorway, he began; his hands busy while his idle mind went back in time.

It had all started when he was awaiting trial in Britain this past May. His family had taken it upon themselves to move him to China. Lui and several of their aunts, uncles, and cousins had started at one end of Spinner's End and worked their way to the other systematically, packing every single bit of his belongings, even checking for anything he might have hidden away. The only place they didn't touch was his Potions Lab. To his utter shock, which he knew he had failed to hide when he later learned of it from the man himself, Master Cheng had arrived to study the layout of his lab, packed everything up and then put it all back the same way but in his new house.

Severus rested a hand on the window sill and looked out over his potions gardens that grew beside the house and wrapped around the back, a contented smile curling his lips. This was his house in every sense of the word. Dad and Mama had found it and negotiated the contract years ago. He had been sending them money since his second year teaching because they asked. They didn't tell him why - and he didn't care why; they needed money and he had it so he sent it. When he came home after the trial, he was shocked to find they had used his money to purchase the house and its furnishings, with the leftovers set aside in a savings account with his name.

Glancing around at the double bed pushed up against the wall, he remembered the small bonfire his aunts and uncles had made of the furniture they had discovered in Spinner's End. Aunt Huan could be counted on to occasionally bring up the appalling condition of his sofa and dining room table and chairs. Uncle Li at least approved of his attempts to apply feng shui to his old home. Of course, as a master of the art, he improved on the attempts, cleansing out the years of negative energy collected in those walls.

Severus swears his terrace house was bought so quickly because of that. He gave himself a shake and continued cleaning. The New Year of the Rabbit was not going to wait for his reminiscences. Rabbits were not known to sit about, and this one coming was no exception. He wanted this room ready for his watcher since he wasn't willing to subject his family or friends to whomever the Ministry decided to send. He was very used to dealing with their attitudes.

§§§§§§

Later that evening, Severus bottled the last of the necessary ingredients he had spent the last several hours preparing for the New Year. Everything was sliced, diced, chopped, or ground and stored in the containers he had been using for years just for this purpose. He had also lined up all the potions he knew were going to be needed during the upcoming days of festivities. If he could avoid being in his lab, he would, but he was always prepared just in case.

His lips quirked in a wry twist when the two plaques on the wall next to his lab's door caught his eye. Another memory swirled through his mind… the first time he stepped inside his new house.

He had barely had a moment to put his bag down and stare about, noting the boxes neatly stacked before Master Cheng was through the door, demanding he be prepared to leave in less than two hours.

With only that little time, he just picked up his bag again and followed the High Potions Master out the door. He would work on the house when he returned. Within an hour, the two of them had made it to the guild office to fill in the paperwork to change his name on his Western Tradition Potions Mastery. Or rather, he filled in the paperwork while Cheng inquired when the next presentation for a Grand Mastery would be.

' _He insisted tha_ _t I was to claim his title of youngest High Potions Master in the Eastern T_ _radition. It was all I heard for months on end. He ranted at the ancestors and fate for putting obstacles in my way, and then ordered them to fix it.'_ Severus remembered the scramble when they returned home. Cheng had everyone help unpack his things while Severus himself was confined to Cheng's and his lab until the end of October. They then went to a Potions Convention in India where he presented his ideas and newest potion – the one Cheng convinced him to develop in record time. Severus had presented two potions, one made in the Western Tradition which he had created during the year he was Hogwarts Headmaster to keep his sanity and now perfected, while letting his subconscious work on the one Cheng had him brewing. They were both surprised when he left that conference with two High Potions Masteries – one in the Western Tradition and one in the Eastern Tradition. Cheng got his wish, and Severus had finally been able to relax.

Touching both plaques – one for each of his High Potions Masteries – Severus walked out the door. He mentally checked off the list of things he that needed to accomplish before dinner that evening, mainly deliver some ingredients to Master Cheng, pick up a few more he had accidentally left behind, clean up and then head over to his parents' house.

§§§§§§

The midmorning sun peeked through the clouds as Severus walked briskly towards Master Cheng's.

"Younger Uncle!"

Severus jerked around, his eyes searching for Yun. Spotting her, he narrowed his eyes as he scanned his niece for injuries. There were none. A movement next to her caught his attention even as he released a small sigh of relief. _'Potter?'_

"Yun, you needed to see me?" He waited, hoping this was only about Potter, and not something else.

The ten year old girl with laughing eyes and dark hair caught up in two pigtails, tipped her head towards her companion. "Green eyes, he's looking for you. He came into town looking for Snape, and I remembered it was your old name from Dad's stories. So, I brought him."

"Green eyes has a name, Yun," he scolded lightly, knowing Potter and his niece would most likely had no way to communicate. He had been attempting for the last several years to convince her to learn English, but she adamantly refused.

"I couldn't ask, Younger Uncle!" An affronted look filled her face quickly followed by her eyes dropping to the ground.

"You could have if you bothered to learn English, niece." Pulling his wand, he flicked it towards Potter, who was looking so stunned that he didn't dodge in time. "A translation spell, so you can understand us. Mr Potter, this is my niece, Sung Yun."

Yun bowed in greeting while Potter had a combination of surprise and happiness on his face. "Sung Yun, this is Mr Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Yun." Harry imitated her bow before glancing at Severus.

"Yun, will you please let Grandma know that we will have an extra guest tonight?"

She flashed him a smile and a nod before running off, pigtails streaming behind her as she headed towards Mama's house. Turning towards Potter, Severus gestured for him to follow and switched into English, knowing the temporary translation spell would have worn off. It had never lasted long when Dad used it on him their first trip together. "The Ministry sent you, Potter?"

Potter nodded and fell in step with him as they walked further away from the cluster of homes. "I was hoping to find a place in the village. Do you have a recommendation?"

Severus looked the teen over before saying, "You shall stay at my place. It'll be easier for you to confirm what I am doing."

Potter's eyes went round. "Snape, are you sure ..."

Severus rounded on him, blocking his path. "First thing, I'm not Snape. That name was left behind long ago, Mr Potter, everywhere but in Britain, and I've finally been shed of it there too. You may call me Sung or Severus as there are a lot of Sungs in this area. Second, when have you ever known me not to be sure of something I offer?"

"Severus," Potter said it tentatively, obviously uncertain about the name. "Should I call you Uncle like Yun did? I noticed that a lot of people are called as if they're a relative even when they're not."

Severus' eyes widened and he shook his head, balking at being called 'Uncle' by Potter. "Yun's truly my niece – my brother, Lui, is her father. You don't need to give me an honorific title, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded once, his lips compressed together for a moment. "Make it Harry, sir. I'll be pleased to stay at your place. It'll be nice to be around someone who understands me."

Severus gestured for Harry to continue walking with him.

"You have had issues… Harry?" Severus was sure about that, but he wanted to hear about it. The teen was showing his Gryffindor traits by coming here without knowing how to speak the language or the customs.

Harry chuckled and nodded, green eyes gleaming.

"You have to know I did. I don't understand Chinese, and no one was willing to come translate for me, either from the British Ministry here or at home." Harry scowled as he continued. "Not that I mind really, I came to escape the hero-worship back home. That worked, and I did succeed in making it this far. Thank you for writing your address in Chinese. It made things easier." He glanced over the fields they were passing through. "It's big here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. This way." Severus turned onto another road, and wound his way between the fields until they reached Master Cheng's house. "If you wish to wait here, I have to deliver a few ingredients."

He knew that Harry wouldn't, so it didn't surprise him when he was followed up to the door.

Cheng opened the door and glanced at Harry, but focused on Severus. "Severus, you made it. I was about to come to your place."

"A guest arrived unexpectedly. Master Cheng, this is Harry Potter," Severus switched to English, knowing he couldn't use the spell too often on Harry. "Harry, this is High Potions Master Cheng Jian."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry nodded and gave a slight bow at the same time.

Cheng returned the bow, "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Mr Potter." He looked back to Severus. "You don't have to come in then. Go get your guest settled."

Severus passed over the ingredients and waved bye as he and Potter headed towards his home.

§§§§§§

A few minutes later, Severus opened the door and waved Harry in.

Green eyes searched every visible nook and cranny, making Severus happy that the place was finally put to rights. It had taken him months, but it was finally how he wanted it to be. Earth tones filled the place, making it inviting. Greens, browns, dusky blues, mustard yellows, and rust reds were everywhere from the freshly cleaned curtains to the small rugs scattered about. The small sitting area had a blue sofa that Aunt Huan chose, with rust red pillows tucked against the arms. Mama was responsible for the dark wood table in the dining area along with the spindled backed chairs. Pictures dotted the wall and lined the mantle. His favourites were the ones from the family holidays they used to take.

"You can use this room." He opened his guest bedroom door. Bands of mid-morning sunlight streaked across the light blue spread covering the bed.

Harry looked about, his face showing approval, before he crossed the small expanse to set his bag on the chest at the foot of the bed and fanned himself.

Severus noticed the beads of sweat rolling down from Harry's hairline, and ran a quick glance over the thick clothes. "Do you have anything cooler to wear?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't realize it would be this warm here. It is winter time, so I packed and dressed for that."

Casting a cooling charm at the boy and smirking at the relieved puff of breath that followed, Severus walked back to the front of the house. Harry followed him. "I introduced you to Master Cheng as my guest. I would recommend you don't tell people you are here from the Ministry to watch me."

"Why not?" Harry sat at the dining table while Severus gathered the ingredients he needed to take to his parents.

"As I was following the dictates of the ancestors, my actions by Chinese law should have been forgiven completely. They don't agree with the restriction on my job choices, nor someone to keep an eye on me." He shrank everything and tucked them into his robes. "These people are my family and friends, Harry, and might take their ire out on you. I would rather they didn't, so I will continue introducing you as my guest."

He stopped next to the fireplace, his fingers just above the pot of floo powder, a small part of his mind surprised at the ease with which he had gotten used to Harry's name. Turning about, he frowned at the teen. "You'll need to be here for at least the twenty days."

"What?" Harry jumped up, chair almost falling over, shock and disbelief on his face. "Why?"

Severus folded his arms and leant against the mantle. "What do you know of the Chinese New Year celebration?"

"Nothing, except what happened at the school each year. Hermione said that was what was happening."

Severus nodded. "Miss Granger was right. There is more to it than red packets, oranges, and bamboo though. Tonight is the Eve and the big Reunion Dinner. All the family gather together for a meal, to catch up and enjoy fireworks. You will be attending the dinner with me as you are my guest. Mama is expecting you.

"Do not clean anything or sweep the floor for the next two days. Also, do not use knives or scissors tomorrow."

"Why not?"

Severus let a knowing smile curl his lips. "Because you need all the luck you can get, and that is one way to get rid of it."

Harry rolled his eyes, but Severus noticed the teen didn't deny his words. "Still doesn't explain why I need to be here that long."

"The New Year is celebrated for fifteen days, the first ten of which I am off from work. We will be going about visiting my relatives and relaxing. The next five I will spend brewing a few things, but my schedule will not get back to normal until the sixteenth day. As I am sure the Ministry wishes you to observe me for more than one day, it would be prudent if you stayed for at least twenty."

Harry nodded slowly, his face registering a bit of consternation.

"Now, we're going to Ping's to get you some appropriate clothes." Severus motioned Harry to step into the fireplace before tossing a handful of floo powder in and calling out Ping's shop name. Harry wasn't far behind.

"Severus! What can I do for you today? I thought you had everything ready." Ping grinned as his hands flew, folding some clothes and packing them into a bag.

"I do," Severus gestured toward Harry. "Chow Ping, this is Mr Harry Potter, and he's my guest. He will be here until after the New Year and needs a wardrobe more suited to our climate. Can you make sure he has something suitable to wear tonight? He came unexpectedly, so is unprepared for the festivities. My deepest apologies for this last minute rush."

Severus watched as Ping's eyes lit up. He knew his friend thrived on challenges and deadlines, and was going to enjoy this even if his shop was technically closed. "Is there something I can help pack while you help my guest?"

"If you could neatly fold these," Ping tapped the top of a pile of shirts, "into this bag?" He summoned his measuring tape when Severus nodded yes. "Mr Potter," the tall Chinese man waved Harry over to his work area.

Folding the pile and tucking them into the large bag, Severus watched Harry get measured before the fabric samples came flying out from a cupboard.

An hour later, Harry was dressed in a brand new and cooler outfit in pale green, had another one in a deeper green for the evening in a box, and they were walking towards Severus' parents' place. They had two more outfits as well, and the rest on order.

"Tonight is important, Harry. As I said, it's the Reunion Dinner. We will be dining with my entire family. Stay near me, my brother Lui, or my parents and we will make sure that the relatives do not pry too much. They also can translate for you."

Harry fell in step with him. "Can you cast that spell that let me understand what people are saying? The one you cast so I could understand Yun?"

Severus scanned the road, watching the people rushing about finishing their last minute preparations. "If it's used multiple times it can cause brain damage in the areas that understand speech. If you wish, Dad, Lui, Mama, or I will cast it for you if you truly need it tonight, as you are going to be surrounded by numerous people speaking Mandarin, but after that you will need to put some effort into learning the language. I would recommend letting us translate."

Harry bit his bottom lip as he considered the idea. "How many times can I use the spell before I feel the repercussions?"

"Seven is the maximum number of times in twenty-four hours." He turned onto a small hedge-lined street.

"Oh." Harry glanced about, obviously worried about this evening now.

"Don't worry, Harry. Just remain near those I told you to, and you will be fine," Severus directed Harry to walk through a large gate into a garden. The path up to the door was lined with potted plants, their branches heavy with tiny oranges. The pots were decorated with red ribbons and there were red packets tied to the branches.

Harry's wide eyed stare moved from the plants, to the koi pond in the garden and then to Lanfen and Mingyu approaching them.

"Severus, Yun said you were bringing a guest?" Mingyu glanced at Harry before returning his dark gaze to Severus.

Severus nodded. "Yes, this is Mr Harry Potter from Britain." He turned slightly towards Harry. "Harry, these are my parents, Sung Mingyu and Lanfen."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Sung." Harry smiled at them and gave a deeper bow.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Mr Potter." Mingyu bowed slightly before facing Severus. "Are you helping with the fireworks or in the kitchen?"

"Harry and I will help you with the fireworks, it's Lui's turn to help in the kitchen." Severus wasn't sure what to make of Harry's relieved expression.

§§§§§§

Later that evening, Severus watched as Harry dawned on his event persona. He smiled, talked, and laughed, but he also made sure to stay with dad, mama and Lui. The green outfit Ping had thrown together proved why the man was a master tailor. His own rich blue and gold was also a testament of the man's skill. Several of the aunties watched both of them as they moved about the room. It was out of sheer habit from the classroom that Severus kept an ear on the conversations. To his exasperation, most of the aunts and elder cousins were busy matchmaking.

The sight of Yanyu standing beside Lui, watching Yun playing with the other children was the only warning he needed that those ladies were very powerful in their own right. He would have to be very careful if he didn't want to be their next victim after Lui.

Severus started when he heard Aunt Meixui's question to Bohai.

"Another Englishman? How many are going to be invading?"

Jiao answered, her reprimand clear to those who knew her. "Do you wish Severus _not_ to be here?"

Meixui quickly shook her head. "No, he's my nephew, but this other boy? Why is he here?"

"He's Severus' childhood friend's son," said Bohai, his voice loud enough to carry to all the listening ears.

Severus leaned close enough to whisper to Harry, "Grandfather just told everyone you are the son of my childhood friend. It's a good reason for you to be here, one you should exploit."

Harry shot a surprised look at him. "They know about my Mum?"

Severus nodded and continued walking through the room, studying his family's faces, hoping to discover that Aunt Meixui was alone in her opinion. She had seemed mollified with Bohai's explanation at least. To his relief, the rest seem to be content with that explanation as well.

Mama called them all to the feast not long afterwards. Severus watched Harry's face go slack in disbelief as they approached the main table. The sight of those wide green eyes taking in the many dishes on the table reminded him of himself at his first Reunion dinner.

Exhorting the elders at his table to eat, Severus picked up his chopsticks and nodded in approval when Harry did the same. They dug in, enjoying a whole steamed fish basted in sweet and spicy sauce, deep fried prawns, pork twice cooked, braised pork belly, a whole roast chicken and various other seafood and vegetable dishes. Severus was kept busy, eating, catching up on family gossip and translating the dishes and their significance to Harry who just nodded and ate with enjoyment.

Looking at the happy faces around him and then glancing at the smaller table nearby for the children, Severus realised he had had sorely missed coming home for this. It was as good as he remembered.

§§§§§§

After the fireworks was over, Severus led Harry towards his home.

"I can't believe the amount of food, and the sheer number of dishes!" Harry was grinning from ear to ear. "It was better than a feast at Hogwarts. I didn't know there was that many ways to cook prawns or chicken. I think you said one dish had feet, and didn't I see you eating a fish's eye? Eww! How could you eat that?"

"Because it's tasty, and they let me have one since it has been years since I was able to come home for this event. Yes, the dish of braised phoenix claws are actually chicken feet." Severus was hoping his excited guest would settle down, but doubted it. Harry wasn't known to do what he wanted.

"The rice … it was nothing like the rice back home." Harry skipped a few steps ahead. "I am stuffed! I am glad people liked our fireworks. I was worried that I would mess them up."

Severus opened the front door and pointed Harry towards his room. "Remember to wear all new clothes tomorrow, do up your bed but no sweeping the floor, and please sleep well. Goodnight, Harry."

"You're going to bed already? Severus, I'm still wide awake! I'm sure I shan't sleep a wink tonight. Alright, goodnight then."

Striding to his own room, Severus closed his door behind him, praying he would survive having Harry around for the next twenty days or so.


End file.
